TEARS — 우리는 다시 만날
by JasGriffo25
Summary: [END] UPDATE PART 2! YUNJAE! Jaejoong dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang begitu berat, ia tak boleh memilih keduanya, namun ia juga tak boleh egois, ia tak salah, merekalah yang memaksanya. Saranghae, Yunho—ya. MPREG. M-PREG. YAOI. BOYXBOY. DRAMA. TWOSHOOT. NOT ANGST STORY!
1. Part 1

**Tittle :** TEARS — 우리는 다시 만날

**Chapter :** 1 Of 2** [TwoShoot]**

**Disclaimer :** Semua pemain milik Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini milikku. Beberapa kesamaan hanya sebuah kebetulan. Ini ide kakakku yang didapatnya melalui sahabatnya.

**Pair :** YunJae

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Warning :** Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan MPREG

**.**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

**.**

**You Don't Like YAOI or MPREG?! Just get out by click the X button!**

**I Remind You!**

**.**

"Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Andwae!" jaejoong berteriak histeris selagi ia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya dan Yunho.

Yunho telah pergi ke studio—untuk rekaman _single_ terbaru mereka—dengan Junsu hari iini, jadi Jaejoong punya banyak waktu luang di rumah.

Sebelumnya ia cepat-cepat pergi—dengan penyamaran tentunya—ke apotek terdekat da membeli sebuah alat tes kehamilan. Dia telah mencobanya dan kini dia lebih gugup daripada saat membelinya tadi. _Dua garis merah muda_, yang artinya positif, persis seperti apa yang telah ia duga sebelumnya, dengan semua _morning—sickness_ dan _moody_ yang ia dapatkan.

Dia harus memberitahu Yunho, bagaimana pun Yunho adalah ayah dari janin yang ada di rahimnya—yang awalnya tak ia ketahui ada. Jaejoong juga harus memberitahu member lainnya dan tentunya managemen. Jadi Jaejoong memutuskan pergi dan bicara dengan managemen, baru nanti ia putuskan selanjutnya. Entah bagaimana dia merasa lebih takut untuk memberitahu Yunho daripada orang-orang tua itu—managemen mereka.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar dan ia menghubungi nomor pertama yang ada di pikirannya, Seungri—_bodyguard_ mereka.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_ suara seorang lelaki dengan suara beratnya terdengar di_ line_ telepon sana.

"Yeo—yeoboseyo, Seungri—_ah_, ka—kau ada dimana sekarang?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

_"Di studio, waeyo? Apa ada yang salah?"_

"_Geunyang_… aku ingin bicara dengan managemen, bisakah kau menjemputku? Dan jangan beritahu member lain. _Jebbal_?" Jaejoong bertanya dan mengambil sebuah napas dalam setelahnya.

_"Arraseo, tunggu aku ne?"_ Seungri menjawab dan Jaejoong dapat mendengar namja itu bergerak. Seseorang berbicara di belakangnya dan Seungri balas bicara pada mereka, tapi Jaejoong tak mendengarkannya.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar, _palli juseyo_!" setelah memberitahunya, Jaejoong menutup telepon sepihak, namun ia yakin Seungri telah mendengarnya.

Jaejoong gemetar seperti kertas yang tertiup angin walau kecil. Ia berjalan keluar rumah dan mendapati Seungri hampir sampai dengan mobil pribadinya.

Saat sampai, Seungri tidak ikut Jaejoong memasuki ruangan petinggi SM. Jaejoong mengirimkan senyum lemah pada Seungri sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu, jantungnya berdegup cepat di dadanya.

"A—annyeonghaseyo," sapa Jaejoong setelah memberi bungkukan salam kecil pada petinggi-petinggi SM, terutama Lee Soo Man yang duduk di kursinya dengan angkuh.

"Jaejoong—_ah_, apa kabar?" seorang petinggi yang ramah menyapanya dengan senyum yang semakin membuat Jaejoong gugup sendiri.

Jaejoong memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil yang terasa begitu berat untuk dikeluarkannya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" pria paruh baya lain bertanya dan menyuruh Jaejoong duduk.

"Aku—ada kabar untuk kalian…" Jaejoong memulai perlahan, semua tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama, "…aku hamil, ini anak Yunho. Sekarang dia belum mengetahui tentang ini," Jaejoong bicara dan menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"MWO?!"

"Aku—aku…" Jaejoong terbata.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Jaejoong—_ssi_?!" seorang lelaki berdiri dan berteriak pada Jaejoong, ia merasa ingin menangis saat itu.

"Kau punya dua pilihan sekarang…" Soo Man angkat bicara, hanya dia yang tak mengeluarkan ekspresi—tidak seperti petinggi lainnya yang memasang wajah _shock_, "…pilihan pertama adalah aborsi…" ia berkata ringan—seolah tanpa beban—yang membuat semua orang disana mengangguk setuju, "…atau kau keluar dari grup."

"Mwo?! Andwae! Aku tidak akan melakukan aborsi!" Jaejoong menangis dan mulai berdiri, _mereka sungguh kejam baby_, batinnya.

"Jadi itukah pilihanmu, Jaejoong—_ssi_?"

"Andwae! Andwae! Aku tidak akan melakukan aborsi dan kau tidak bisa menendangku dari grup!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris.

"Tentu saja kami bisa mengeluarkanmu dari grup, jika kau tidak mau aborsi, lalu dikeluarkan dari grup adalah satu-satunya pilihan untukmu!" lelaki yang Jaejoong anggap baik tadi kini ikut berteriak padanya.

"Aku harus memberitahu Yunho… Aku takkan melakukan aborsi, tapi dia pasti mendukungku!" ucapnya bergetar, sejujurnya ia takut, ia seperti sedang diadili sekarang—walau keadaan memang begitu.

"Kau tak bisa memberitahunya! Kami tak mau kehilangan dua member!"

"Kau tidak bisa menghakimi apa yang akan kulakukan!" Jaejoong berteriak walau kini suaranya agak melemah, _mereka egois baby_, batinnya.

Perdebatan mereka memakan waktu lama, banyak argumen yang saling berlawanan sampai akhirnya keputusan akhir telah dibuat Soo Man yang tak tahan kantornya seperti di demo. Jaejoong dikeluarkan dari grup dan dia tidak diperbolehkan memberitahu tentang hal ini pada orang lain. Managemen tidak ini media tahu tentang ini. Yunho juga tak boleh tahu tentang kehamilannya dan bahkan Jaejoong diharuskan meninggalkan Negara ini. Managemen memesankan tiket untuk Jaejoong ke Jepang—tempat yang akan dan harus ia tinggali. Jaejoong harus menemukan _flat_ kecil untuk dirinya sendiri dan dia harus pergi secepatnya dari rumah.

Jaejoong menangis, berteriak, memohon, dan melakukan hal apapun yang bisa ia lakukan, tapi mereka tetap menolaknya. Dia bahkan sampai muntah di tempat sampah sudut ruangan karena tiba-tiba perutnya mual.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan dengan menangis dan sebelum Seungri dapat bertanya apapun, namja bersuara berat itu dipanggil masuk ke ruangan managemen. Managemen memberitahunya untuk bilang pada Yunho dan member lain jika mereka harus ada di studio satu jam lagi, dan semua seolah telah dipersiapkan begitu matang. Seungri disuruh mengantar Jaejoong ke bandara dalam _satu jam lagi_. Seungri yang disuruh mengantar Jaejoong tidak diberitahu apapun, tapi lelaki itu tetap menjalankan sesuai perintah.

Jaejoong telah mengepak semua yang ia butuhkan. Dia membawa dua koper besar dan satu tas ransel. Dia akan pergi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berlari ke dapur. Dia mencari pulpen dan kertas, dia merasa tak bisa pergi tanpa sepatah kata pada Yunho.

_Yunho_

_Saranghae. Aku sangat—sangat mencintaimu dan maafkan aku. Aku telah pergi saat kau menyadari surat ini, tapi ini bukan kehendakku. Aku terpaksa dan aku yakin kau tahu siapa yang memaksaku. Orang-orang tua sialan itu!_

_Aku takkan kembali… untuk sementara. Aku akan merindukanmu dan aku harap kau takkan melupakanku, aku harap kau masih tetap mencintaiku saat kita bertemu nanti._

_Saranghae, aku mencintaimu dan maafkan aku, aku harap kita akan bertemu kembali._

_— Your Jaejoongie._

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dan Jaejoong, Junsu mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka merasa kesal karena managemen membuat mereka bekerja terlalu berat, hari ini mereka mengira mereka hanya akan di studio untuk enam jam, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan?! Mereka membuat mereka disana satu jam lebih.

"Jaejoongie?" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong tapi tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Dia melihat Junsu yang mengedikkan bahu dan Yunho mencoba mencari di kamar. Tapi yang ia temukan mengejutkannya, lemari yang terbuka dan barang-barang yang berantakan di sana-sini.

"Jaejoongie!" dia berteriak dan Junsu mulai ikut mencari namja berambut _almond_ itu.

"Jae—" saat Yunho akan berteriak, mata musangnya menyadari selembar kertas di atas meja makan.

"Mwo…" dia bergumam dan mengambilnya.

"Ige mwoya?" Junsu bertanya dan berjalan di belakangnya. Yunho cepat-cepat membaca kertas itu dan tubuhnya serasa melemas.

"Yunho—_hyung_?" Junsu bertanya pelan melihat reaksi Yunho setelah membaca beberapa kalimat di kertas yang dipegang Yunho.

"Dia pergi… Dia tak ada di sini…" Yunho berbisik lemah dan menghapus beberapa air mata dari pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" Junsu bertanya dan Yunho memberinya kertas—surat—yang tadi ia baca pada Junsu. Yunho duduk di kursi dan menangis dengan tangannya yang menutup matanya.

Junsu menahan napas sesaat setelah membaca surat dari Jaejoong, ia terkejut, sungguh. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah Yunho dan melingkarkan lengannya pada lelaki yang kini menangis. Lelaki yang biasanya tampak angkuh di kamera, kini sedang menangis untuk orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Kita harus menghubungi Changminnie dan Yoochun—_hyung_…" Junsu bergumam lirih dan mulai menelepon dua member lainnya.

Mereka berempat tidur di rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong malam itu. Yunho tak berhenti menangis dan mereka ada di sana untuk menenangkannya. Tidak ada satupun yang marah pada Jaejoong, namun mereka marah pada managemen. Mereka tahu ini pasti ulah managemen yang membuat Jaejoong pergi, sejak awal managemen telah menentang hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong setahun yang lalu juga.

Saat dimana Yunho berhenti menangis adalah saat ia menghubungi managemen dan berteriak, sangat keras. Managemen bersumpah padanya dan bertanya apa yang _si jalang kecil_—panggilan Soo Man untuk Jaejoong dan tentunya itu mengesalkan Yunho—itu telah katakan padanya. Yunho dapat mendengar helaan napas lega di sana saat Yuho bilang bahwa ia tak tahu apapun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Seperti yang tertulis di atas, ini Twoshoot! Dan ini ku kerjakan tepat setelah mengupdate Geojimal! Di luar mendung, jadi aku males keluar hehe. Yeiy! Haha ^^ Mind to give me your review? Jika engga banyak yang minat—dalam arti review sedikit, akan saya ... discontinue, maybe? Hehehe _*Evil Laugh* _

.

**Thank you very much =)**

.

**Review juseyoo~  
**

.

**NY, Thu, 2 Jan 2014 10:10:00 AM**

.

**JJ  
**


	2. Part 2

**Tittle :** TEARS — 우리는 다시 만날

**Chapter :** 2 Of 2** [TwoShoot]**

**Disclaimer :** Semua pemain milik Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini milikku. Beberapa kesamaan hanya sebuah kebetulan. Ini ide kakakku yang didapatnya melalui sahabatnya.

**Pair :** YunJae

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Warning :** Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan MPREG

**.**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

**.**

**You Don't Like YAOI or MPREG?! Just get out by click the X button!**

**I Remind You!**

**.**

Jaejoong mendesah saat ia mencoba menangkap seorang anak berumur empat tahun, yang kini bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kembarannya. Anak-anak lelaki—nya, Yoonjin dan Jaejin, mereka telah berumur empat tahun sekarang dan Jaejoong tinggal di Jepang dengan dua buah hatinya. Dia tidak pernah menghubungi grup selama empat tahun ini. Dia sering bertemu keluarga dan kerabat lain, dan mereka semua sangat mencintai Yoonjin dan Jaejin. Empat tahun mereka hidup di sebuah _flat_—seperti apartemen namun lebih kecil—sederhana dan hidup mereka cukup sulit dan sibuk. Dan ya, ada banyak hal yang ingin Jaejoong rubah, tapi dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk merubahnya.

Awal-awal bulan setelah meninggalkan Korea sangat mengerikan, untuknya dan sepertinya untuk Yunho juga. Ada banyak foto Yunho merokok dan namja itu tampak jauh lebih lelah dan sakit. Jaejoong khawatir tentangya, tapi dia tidak bisa menghubungi Yunho—bukan ia tak bisa, namun ia tak boleh. Dia hanya berdoa yang terbaik untuk orang yang ia cintai dan berharap tak terjadi hal buruk. Dan harapannya terwujud, butuh waktu sekitar empat bulan—setelah ia meninggalkan namja itu—untuk Yunho akhirnya kembali tampak normal lagi.

Jaejoong masih bisa melihat rasa sakit di mata yang selalu memantulkan cerminan dirinya, tapi ia bersyukur Yunho tak lagi terlihat sakit. Jaejoong tahu bahwa member lain pasti selalu ada di samping kekasihnya sepanjang waktu. Selama ini dia selalu memantau perkembangan serta perjalanan grup mereka dan ia bahkan menyaksikan wawancara dan membaca semua majalah yang meliput grup—_nya_. Tidak sekali pun Jaejoong berhenti mencintai Yunho dan ia bahkan tidak melihat artikel tentang Yunho bersama _orang lain_. Yang mana membuat Jaejoong merasa lega, namun juga merasa jahat.

Grup yang dulu menjadikannya seorang _lead vocal_ kini telah merilis dua album baru dan memiliki dua _world tour_, mereka telah dua kali mengunjungi Jepang dan Jaejoong butuh sedikit tamparan agar dia tidak pergi menemui mereka.

Seperti anak berumur empat tahun lainnya, Yoonjin dan Jaejin tampak begitu lucu dan tingkah mereka menggemaskan, juga sangat energik. Mereka selalu tertawa dan tak lupa untuk selalu membuatnya tersenyum, namun ada kalanya mereka tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Jaejoong. Tidak, mereka sebenarnya hanya melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan dan akhirnya berakhir dengan menangis ketika Jaejoong harus memberitahu mereka untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu.

Sembilan bulan masa kehamilan yang tidak mudah. Si kembar baru lahir seminggu dari tanggal yang telah diperhitungkan dokter sebelumnya. Dan Jaejoong harus dibawa ke rumah sakit tiga hari sebelum hari melahirkannya. Saat itu dia merasa begitu lelah dan tak sadar pingsan di tangga, dan untungnya tetangganya yang baru pulang belanja menemukannya. Anak-anak yang lucu, mereka berdua memiliki rambut coklat _almond_ seperti ibunya. Perbedaannya, Yoonjin memiliki sepasang mata musang dan Jaejin sepasang mata _doe_ turunannya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua punya mata musang yang sama sejak lahir, tapi kemudian mata Jaejin berubah. Itu bukan sesuatu yang langka. Minggu-minggu setelah kelahiran terasa lebih berat untuk Jaejoong, ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali karena si kembar selalu membuatnya terjaga. Jaejoong harus bangun di tengah malam untuk memberi mereka asupan makan dan ia juga harus menidurkan mereka kembali.

"Yoonjin! Jaejin! Berhenti sekarang!" Jaejoong mencoba berteriak tapi si kembar tak juga mendengarkannya dan terus berlari di sekitar rak-rak sereal. Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan rumah di supermarket besar dekat stasiun.

"_Boys! _Berhenti sekarang!" Yoonjin dan Jaejin memandang _ayah_ mereka dan terkikik.

Jaejoong mencoba bersabar dan merapihkan kotak-kotak sereal yang berjatuhan akibat ulah anak-anaknya. Ketika ia melihat sekeliling, si kembar sudah tidak ada dimana-mana, "Sial…" gumamnya. Ini adalah waktu terpanjang baginya hanya untuk berbelanja. Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam dibagian kelontong, si kembar akhirnya menurut walau yang kecil—Jaejin—menangis dan Yoonjin yang berjalan lesu di samping Jaejoong. Jaejin menangis karena Jaejoong terpaksa menaruhnya di kereta belanja dan tidak membiarkannya keluar—untuk membuat masalah.

Jaejoong meninggalkan kereta sebentar untuk mengambil daging di ujung supermarket, saat berbalik di tikungan, tapi seseorang menjatuhkan plastik—berisikan daging yang tadi ia ambil.

"Aw," erang kecilnya karena bahu orang itu cukup keras menabrak bahunya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae," kata orang yang telah menabraknya, dan Jaejoong membeku di tempat. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau tadi ia berniat mengejar anak-anaknya—yang mulai berlarian lagi setelah Jaejin keluar dari kereta belanja. Ia kenal suara itu.

"Yun—ho?" Jaejoong bergumam dengan wajah yang sejak awal memang tertunduk. Dia mendongak menatap wajah orang itu dan itu memang Yunho. Dia tersentak.

"Yunho? Aku tidak percaya ini kau," Jaejoong menangis dan air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Jae—joong—ie? Ige—" Yunho tergagap karena tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ujar Jaejoong dan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," Yunho bergumam dan tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Lelaki yang telah melahirkan anak kembar itu tegang awalnya sampai akhirnya ia melemas di pelukan Yunho.

"Mianhaeyo, aku menyesal atas apa yang telah kulakukan dulu…" Jaejoong bergumam.

Yunho tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini, "Aku tahu…"

"Yunho—_hyung_? Kemana saja kau sampai menghilang?!" suara Junsu tiba-tiba terdengar dari sebelah kiri. Tiga lelaki lain berhenti dan melihat dua orang yang saling berpelukan—Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka mengerutkan keningnya, tidak tahu bahwa orang yang di peluk Yunho adalah Jaejoong karena wajahnya yang tenggelam di leher Yunho.

Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, "Annyeong…" dia tersenyum pada tiga orang yang kini membeku.

"Jae—joong—_hyung_? OMO!" Yoochun berseru dan langsung menerjangnya dalam sebuah pelukan rindu. Changmin dan Junsu pun melakukan hal yang sama dan setelah selesai, keheningan menyalimuti mereka.

"Aku pikir aku berhutang penjelasan pada kalian, apa kalian mau datang ke tempatku?" Jaejoong bertanya tiba-tiba. Member lain saling memandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kami punya hari libur," Yunho tersenyum. Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu bersumpah mereka tidak pernah melihat Yunho sebahagia ini—apalagi setelah ditinggal Jaejoong.

Sebuah teriakan keras tiba-tiba menyela mereka dan Jaejoong tersentak. Dia berbalik dan melihat dia anak lelakinya berlari ke arah mereka.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Jaejin berteriak pada Yoonjin yang sedang berusaha menarik kemeja yang dipakai Jaejin.

"Stop!" Yoonjin menjerit.

Jaejoong ngeri menyaksikan Yoonjin yang berhasil menyeret Jaejin hingga mereka jatuh dan kepala Jaejin yang mendarat di lantai yang dingin—yang terasa sepuluh kali menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong yang menyaksikannya.

Yoonjin tertawa saat melihat bibir bawah Jaejin gemetar dan air mata mulai jatuh dari mata besarnya. Saat Jaejin mengeluarkan isak keras dan Yoonjin tidak lagi tertawa.

Jaejoong tersentak keluar dari pandangannya pada si kembar ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini…" ujar Yoochun yang merasa orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Jaejoong harus menghentikan tangis Jaejin, ia menggeleng marah dan berlari menuju si kembar. Dia berlutut di depan Jaejin dan menempatkan namja kecil itu di antara kakinya. Dia memeluk Jaejin dan mencoba menghiburnya agar ia berhenti menangis. Yoonjin memandang mereka—ibu dan adiknya—dan ia hampir ikut menangis juga.

"Cup, cup, gwaenchana, _baby_. Apa terlalu sakit? Appo?" Jaejoong mencoba berbicara pada Jaejin dan tangannya menghalau rambut Jaejin dari matanya.

Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu ternganga dan mulai bergerak mendekat_. Ige mwoya? Kenapa Jaejoong peduli sekali pada anak itu?_

"Aku—aku minta maaf, _daddy_" Yoonjin bercicit takut. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada anaknya yang nampak ketakutan.

"Gwaenchana, Yoonjin. Jaejin baik-baik saja. Tapi kalian berdua harus memahami tempat untuk bercanda, arrachi?" Jaejoong tersenyum melihat bagaimana kedua anak lelakinya cemberut.

"Mian, _daddy_," Jaejin ikut mengatakannya, air matanya masih berjatuhan. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencium pipi mereka bergantian. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menggendong Jaejin, sedangkan Yoonjin berpegangan pada kakinya.

"Oke, kau bilang kami butuh beberapa penjelasan. Haruskah kita pergi sekarang?" Changmin bertanya dengan matanya yang menatap si kembar.

"Ne. Geundae, kami harus belanja dulu," kata Jaejoong yang mencoba tersenyum.

"Kami bisa membantu," Yunho menyarankan dan member lain mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Seluruh waktu belanja dihabiskan tanpa pertanyaan. Jaejoong membeli makanan dan bahan mentah lain yang mereka butuhkan, lalu pulang ke rumah. Jaejoong pulang dengan mobil pribadinya bersama Yoonjin dan Jaejin, member lain mengikuti di belakang dengan mobil lain—termasuk Yunho.

"Siapa orang-orang itu, _daddy_?" tanya Jaejin saat Jaejoong membantunya keluar dari mobil.

"Mereka teman-teman _daddy_," Jaejoong tersenyum dan menurunkan Jaejin dan kini membantu Yoonjin turun. Jaejoong membawa kantung belanjaan ke dapur, sementara Yoochun, Changmin, Yunho, dan Junsu menuju ruang tamu. _Flat_ tempat tinggal mereka tidak begitu besar. Hanya satu lantai—tidak ada lantai atas tentunya—dengan dua kamar tidur, dapur, kamar mandi, dan ruang tamu.

"Nah, sekarang Yoonjin dan Jaejin, ambil ini dan ikut ayah mengobrol dengan mereka, bersikap sopanlah," Jaejoong memerintahkan kedua anaknya dan menyerahkan kue pada mereka. Si kembar memilih bermain _lego_ yang ada di sudut ruangan daripada mendengarkan hal yang tak mereka mengerti.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi, Yoochun dan Yunho duduk di sofa, sedangkan Changmin dan Junsu di sofa lain. Ketika suasana hening, Yoochun angkat bicara.

"Jadi… Dua anak-anak?"

"Ne, mereka kembar. Yang satu dengan mata besar dan rambut sedikit lebih panjang adalah Jaejin dan yang satunya adalah Yoonjin," jawab Jaejoong dan tampak pancaran kasih sayang saat menatap kedua anaknya.

"Apa kau… berkencan dengan namja lain?" Junsu bertanya dimana pertanyaan yang paling Yunho takutkan. Yunho tak ingin mendengarn bahwa Jaejoong telah meninggalkannya dan kini punya anak dengan orang lain.

"Aniyo," Jaejoong menggeleng. Dan semua orang bisa mendengar jelas desahan lega dari bibir Yunho.

"Aku pikir kalian ingin mendengar alasan mengapa aku pergi… Aku pikir baik-baik saja untuk mengatakannya sekarang," ujar Jaejoong. Mereka semua mengangguk dan Jaejoong mulai menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi saat itu.

"Aku—aku punya anak?" Yunho tercengang mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Ne… Maafkan aku Yunnie. Mereka bilang padaku untuk tidak memberitahumu…" Jaejoong memandang ke bawah.

"Gwaen—gwaenchana…" Yunho jadi merasa sedih, seharusnya ia yang minta maaf, ia yang salah karena tidak berusaha mencari tahu alasan kepergian Jaejoong sejak awal pada orang-orang tua brengsek itu. Bibirnya terus bergumam sesuatu tentang anak.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi ketika—ketika mereka mengatakan aku harus melakukan aborsi, aku tak bisa melakukannya," Jaejoong bicara dengan suaranya yang parau. Yoochun dan Junsu sudah pindah untuk bermain dengan Yoonjin dan Jaejin, Changmin sibuk dengan biscuit buatan Jaejoong yang dirindukannya, sehingga meninggalkan Jaejoong yang duduk di samping Yunho dan memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunnie, aku selalu mencintaimu dan tidak pernah selama tahun-tahun perpisahan kita aku melupakan perasaanku padamu," Jaejoong berbisik padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong, ia melirik bibir _cherry_ yang telah lama ia rindukam sebelum akhirnya mencoba bersabar untuk tidak menyerang kekasihnya, ia kembali menatap dalam mata Jaejoong.

"Cium aku," Jaejoong berbisik seduktif dan Yunho tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Seseorang yang melihatnya tersentak dan menarik-narik celana yang Jaejoong pakai.

"_Daddy_," Jaejin memanggil dan Jaejoong terpaksa dipisahkan dari Yunho.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Juncu—_jucci_ bodoh,"Jaejin cemberut dan naik ke pangkuan Jaejoong, kata-katanya membuat Jaejoong tertawa dan akhirnya memeluk Jaejin.

"Ne, dia memang begitu, _baby_," Jaejoong mengangguk setuju.

"_Fuck off!_" Junsu berseru, ia tak terima dikatakan bodoh oleh anak kecil.

"JUNSU!" Yunho, Yoochun, dan Jaejoong berteriak bersamaan. Lelaki dengan sebutan _dolphin_ itu tak mengerti awalnya, sampai Yoonjin bicara.

"_Fuck!_" Yoonjin tertawa setelah mengucapkannya dan Jaejin ikut mengucapkannya.

"Yoonjin, Jaejin, itu kata yang buruk, _baby_. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi ketika kalian menggunakan kata yang buruk," ujar Jaejoong yang kini menatap serius si kembar.

"Kita harus pergi ke pojok kenakalan…" gumam Yoonjin dan Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia menurunkan Jaejin dari pangkuannya dan dia menunjuk ke sudut ruangan, yang akhirnya dituruti Yoonjin dan Jaejin.

Tiba-tiba Jaejin berbalik dan menunjuk Junsu, "Tapi Juncu—_jucci_ juga mengatakannya, _daddy_. Dia harus ikut kami juga," katanya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan _puppy—eyes_.

"Kau benar, _baby_. Junsu ke pojok," Jaejoong berkata sembari memandang Junsu.

"Sekarang!" teriak Jaejoong—yang hanya main-main—pada Junsu yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak serius kan?" Junsu bergumam dan mulai berjalan di samping si kembar sementara Changmin, Yoochun, dan Yunho berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

"Peraturan ini berlaku untuk semua orang," Jaejoong tersenyum.

Dan Changmin, Yoochun, serta Yunho akhirnya tertawa.

"Aku akan membuat teh untuk kalian bertiga, kita ke dapur saja," ujar Jaejoong dan semuanya berdiri mengikutinya ke dapur. Junsu memberinya pandangan tajam ketika mereka melewatinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, yang lain masih meminum tehnya dan si kembar juga Junsu akhirnya diizinkan mendekat.

"_Daddy_!" Yoonjin dan Jaejin menjerit dan berlari mendekati Jaejoong, Junsu mengikuti mereka dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa, sayang?"

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan kue? Aku telah menjadi anak baik dengan berdiam di pojok, _daddy_," kata Yoonjin dan ia duduk di kursi makan yang kosong—tepat di samping Jaejoong..

"Aku juga!" Jaejin ikutan duduk di kursi makan yang sama dengan Yoonjin, karena kursi disana hanya ada lima.

"Tentu, _baby_…" Jaejoong mengambilkan setoples kue yang tinggal setengah—setengahnya lagi tanyakan pada Changmin, "…ini, sekarang pergi ke kamarmu untuk bermain, arrachi?"

Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu menatap antara Jaejoong dan Yunho, sampai Yoochun bicara, "Kita akan pergi ke ruang tamu, sehingga kalian bisa bicara," dia tersenyum. Jaejoong mengangguk dan tiga orang tadi meninggalkan dapur.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Jaejoong, "…apa kita bisa bersama? Atau tidak?" lanjutnya.

Sebelum Yunho menjawab, Jaejoong memotongnya, "Aku—aku ingin kita bersama, aku mencintaimu… Tapi apa kau juga ingin?" tanyanya lagi dan memandang ke bawah—cangkir tehnya yang berisi setengah.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku ingin, aku juga mencintaimu. Jika kau pikir aku marah padamu, percayalah aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu," ia pindah duduk di samping Jaejoong. _Doe—eyes_ itu menatap Yunho dan perlahan-lahan ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho yang berbentuk hati.

"Geundae…" Yunho bergumam dan Jaejoong menyendarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho yang menurutnya nyaman, "…kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa tinggal lama disini, tapi aku juga tak bisa berpura-pura bahwa Yoonjin dan Jaejin bukan milikku," ujarnya dan senyum Jaejoong memudar.

"Mereka telah berkali-kali bertanya padaku di mana ibu atau ayah mereka, dan aku selalu bilang kalau aku akan memberitahu mereka ketika waktunya tepat," kata Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau sedang dalam tur Yunnie, dan aku tinggal disini… Kapan kalian akan pergi ke kota berikutnya?" bisik Jaejoong.

"Kami masih memiliki tiga hari libur di Jepang dan kemudian konser, lalu kami akan meninggalkan Jepang," jelas Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, memberitahu bahwa kau ayah mereka dan kemudian… membiarkan kau pergi," ia berucap sedih dengan tangan Yunho yang ia genggam.

"Kalau begitu, ikut kami tur saja!"

"Tapi… aku tidak tahu. Apa itu akan baik-baik saja? Mereka masih kecil dan—"

"Kau ingat Julia? Ia telah ikut kita tur sejak ia lahir dan begitu juga bayi Sulli. Yoonjin dan Jaejin juga bisa!"

"Apa kau yakin, Yunnie? Apa yang member dan grup lain pikirkan? Dan kru?"

"Kau keluargaku, Jaejoongie. Mereka takkan bisa menolak kalian ikut kami," Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir _plum_ Jaejoong.

"Aku harap ini baik-baik saja… Tapi kita harus memberitahu Yoonjin dan Jaejin, sesegera mungkin," kata Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua memutuskan bahwa yang terbaik sekarang adalah memberitahu Yoonjin dan Jaejin sekarang. Jaejoong masih terus terpikir tentang pergi tur dengan mereka, tapi itu terdengar lebih baik daripada mereka berpisah. Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan ke kamar si kembar, saling melempar lirikan gugup untuk member lain di ruang tamu. Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Yunho erat-erat dan menutup pintu kamar pelan.

"_Daddy_?" Yoonjin heran dan Jaejin mendongak.

"Kemarilah, sayang," kata Jaejoong yang duduk di ranjang ikut menarik Yunho untuk duduk dengannya. Si kembar berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan Yoonjin duduk di pangkuannya. Yunho membawa Jaejin ke pangkuannya dan menggelitikinya, membuat si bocah dengan mata _doe_ itu tertawa.

"_Baby_, kalian ingat kalau dulu _daddy_ pernah bilang bahwa kalian memiliki orang tua lainnya?" Jaejoong mulai bicara dan mereka mengangguk.

"Apa kalian ingin tahu siapa orang tua kalian yang lain?" tanya Jaejoong membuat si kembar tersenyum lebar.

"Kataka, _daddy_, jebbal?" tanya Yoonjin di pangkuannya.

"Oke, jadi Yunho ini… Appa kalian," Jaejoong tersenyum dan si kembar terkejut.

"Yuno?"

"Yunho, _baby_…" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum, "Ya, aku Appa kalian," ia mencubit pipi Jaejin.

"Kita punya dua Appa?"" tanya Yoonjin bingung.

Yunho menggeleng, "Ania, dia ini Eomma kalian," ia menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Kita punya Umma dan Appa?" tanya Jaejin antusias.

"Ne, sayang. Jadi mulai hari ini jangan memanggilku _daddy_, tapi Umma, arrachi?" dan si kembar mengangguk senang.

"Apa Appa akan tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Yoonjin, Yunho memandang Jaejoong tak berdaya.

"Mungkin, sayang, kita belum tahu," jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ingin Appa pergi," Jaejin cemberut. Yoonjin yang ada di pangkuan Yunho menempatkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yunho lalu menggesekkan hidungnya di hidung Yunho. Awalnya Yunho terkejut, namun kemudian Yoonjin tertawa dan Yunho tersenyum melihat tawa itu.

"Cara mencium mereka memang seperti itu," Jaejoong menjelaskan dan ikut tertawa.

"Hei keluarga Jung yang terhormat, Seungri baru saja menghubungi kami, dia agak khawatir ke mana kita pergi. Dan aku bilang bahwa kita bersama Jaejoong—_hyung_, lalu ia bilang ingin bertemu kau juga, Jaejoong—_hyung_," ujar Changmin yang melongokkan kepalanya di pintu kamar si kembar. Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri dengan Yunho yang menggandeng si kembar.

"Seungri pasti merasa tidak enak, karena dia orang yang mengantarku ke bandara saat itu," Jaejoong bergumam.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, Jae—_baby_," Yunho berbisik dan mencium Jaejoong cepat, mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan si kembar melihatnya.

"Ada anak-anak kecil di sini! Tidak boleh ada ciuman!" Junsu berseru dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Oh menyingkirlah kau," Jaejoong tertawa.

"Oh _fuck you_," Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya pada mereka.

"Juncu—_jucci_ berkata yang buruk!" Jaejin dan Yoonjin berteriak pada waktu yang sama.

Yunho tertawa, "Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?"

"Ke pojok kenakalan!" kata Yoonjin dan menunjuk-nunjuk ruang tamu. Jaejoong mengangguk dan Junsu ternganga.

"Kau tidak bisa serius, Jae—_hyung_! Aku sudah disana sekali!"

"Kau harus pergi ke sana kapan pun kau berkata buruk Junsu," Jaejoong tersenyum dan mereka semua berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Aku sangat tidak suka aturan ini," gumam Junsu dan ia duduk di pojok yang tadi telah ia tempati.

"Kau hanya tinggal duduk di sana dan tunggu sampai Seungri datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Junsu—_hyung_," Changmin tertawa.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan si kembar yang sedang duduk di atas sofa, bercanda hingga mereka tertawa. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang lain dan tersenyum lebar. Untuk sekarang ia merasa semua hal tampak sempurna lagi.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N :** Haha engga terhitung satu hari udah aku update! Kalau lagi engga ada kerjaan ya begini deh, untuk yang minta konflik, mian aku pikir konfliknya cukup segini hehe, dan besok pagi aku udah harus balik ke GC **-_-** TWOSHOOT SELESAI! YEIY! **SAMPAI KETEMU DI FIC SHOOT—SHOOT SELANJUTNYA~!**

.

**QUIZ!** Yang tahu judul yang huruf Koreanya**—**padahal aku pakai itu haha, nanti aku kasih ... apa aja hehe **_*Evil Laugh*_**

.

**Thank you very much =)**

.

**Review juseyoo~  
**

.

**NY, Fri, 3 Jan 2014 03:04:00 AM**

.

**JJ**


End file.
